


December 13, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll understand if you hate me for failing to protect you from our enemy earlier,'' Amos said as injuries caused him to wince with Supergirl.





	December 13, 2001

I never created DC.

''I'll understand if you hate me for failing to protect you from our enemy earlier,'' Amos said as injuries caused him to wince with Supergirl before she smiled.

THE END


End file.
